


Annie Fall

by HermitsDen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitsDen/pseuds/HermitsDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited fight between the two best fighters in the 104th squad. Annie wants a challenging sparring partner and she has her eyes set on the talented prodigy. Only problem is trying to get said persons attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came up when I was searching through the Mikaani tag and someone pointed how Mikasa told Annie to fall. When I was watching the episode and read the manga I didn’t get it. I was just so confused as to why Mikasa had that look on her face. So, here’s a little story behind the meaning of fall. NSFW rating will be the last chapter.

Annie couldn't take it anymore, the amount of attention that Eren got from Mikasa infuriated her. Eren was obnoxious and in over his head, the very definition of an idiot. Even though he had his faults there were redeeming qualities like his determination and his ideology of righteousness. That was it though. It baffled Annie why Mikasa would spend so much of her time with the boy. The German was always pushing the other girl away, like he didn't care about his adoptive sister.

This was beginning to become pointless. Sparring days had never had any meaning to her. She could beat any of the recruits with ease that it was boring. No one was a challenge or even worth her time. The only exception being Mikasa, the child prodigy that all the instructors would rave about. Strangely enough the two had never actually been up against each other before. Annie wanted to know firsthand just how far talent could beat skill. Today seemed like any other hand to hand combat day, another waste of her time. The blonde surveyed the training grounds in search of the instructor. Sunken eyes and bald head was nowhere to be found. She quickly made her way through the recruits to exit out of the field.

Reiner spotted the shorter blonde trying to make her escape and pointed it out to Eren.

"Hey, look who's trying to skip out." The tall brute pointed in Annie's direction.

"Don't you remember what happened last time." Eren rubbed his shoulder with his right hand.

"Yeah," Reiner scratched the back of his head. "You've gotten better though. I'm sure you can take her down."

Eren thought back to his recent training with Annie. "Maybe you're right, but she'll still hand my ass on a platter with sides."

"Come on, we can't let her get away with skipping all the time. Plus it's just some sparring."

Annie knocked Eren off his feet for the second time this round.

"Have you really learned nothing." Blue eyes stared coldly at green.

"You're being rougher than usual." Eren looked back.

The Russian crossed her arms and looked away. She spotted Mikasa fifteen feet away. The black hair girl was training with Ymir and it looked like the taller girl wasn't having any luck disarming the other. One eye always seems to be trained on Eren no matter the distance between the two. The look of concern on the oriental only made her blood boil. Eren got up and saw his opportunity at a distracted Annie. He took his chance and swung at her. By the time she noticed a fist made contact with her abdomen.

"Tch, lucky shot." Annie returned her attention to Eren. "Won't happen again."

_If this is the only way to get you attention, I'll wipe the floor with this kid. ___

__Green eyes watched as the features on the blonde darkened. He really pissed off Annie this time and there was no turning back. Eren took up his defensive stance and blocked Annie's punch. He tried to do a round house kick, but the blonde caught his foot and sent him flying. He landed on his back staring into the sky._ _

__"Get up." Annie watched as Eren lay on the ground._ _

__The short hair boy staggered to his feet and put up his fist. He really didn't want to be fighting with Annie knowing that there was more pain to come. The Russian waited for the German to attack. It became apparent that Eren wasn't going to make a move. She went charging in with her fist. Surprisingly the boy blocked the attack. Even though Eren had his guard up Annie was too close. She grabbed his wrist and twisted her body bring the two of them to ground. The blonde had one leg across his neck and the other on his torso. She had him in an inescapable arm lock. The pain that shot through Eren's shoulder was indescribable. He felt that if the Russian put anymore pressure he was sure he wouldn't have an arm left. Yet he was sure that Annie wouldn't intentionally break his arm. Never the less his legs flailed about unsure as to what he could do to get free._ _

__"Eren!" Mikasa shouted running towards the spazzing body._ _

__Annie heard Mikasa's cry and smiled to herself. _That's right come over here to save your precious brother. _____

____She lifted her hips off the ground pulling Eren's arm with her. The confidence that he had that Annie wasn't going to remove his arm disappeared the moment the pain intensified._ _ _ _

____"Annie!" Eren frantically swung his free arm trying to break free. "I give, I give!"_ _ _ _

____Reiner took a step back from the scene before him. For as long as he had been with Annie he had never seen this side of her. Then again he never really got to know who she really was. Either way the tall blonde didn't know what to do in this situation. Mikasa arrived at the scene concerned that Eren was going to lose a limb._ _ _ _

____"Annie, let him go." Mikasa threateningly said._ _ _ _

____Hearing that tone in the oriental's voice sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. Things were starting to turn out to be a bit more than her ordinary sparring day. It looked like that fight she had been waiting for was going to happen today. All it took was an arm lock. She released Eren from her grasp and brushed herself off._ _ _ _

____"You're gonna take his place." Annie pointed at Mikasa._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight has begun who will come out as the champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the more action part of the story. I apologize in advance if some of the fighting scenes seem a bit confusing. Since I've personally done some sparring before so I know how to do some of the moves, but they are hard to describe in words.

Armin saw what was going on and knew he had to talk some sense into the two fighters. If the two really did go hand to hand they would tear each other apart. This sparring match wouldn't be practice it would be a death match.

                "Mikasa, calm down." he tried to put himself between the red scarf individual and the hoodie wearing girl. "Maybe if Annie apologize things will be better."

                "There's no reason for me to apologize." Annie scoffed.

                "She won't be forgiven even if she tried." Mikasa said, with a swift motion she removed her recruit jacket and tossed it at Armin. Her jacket would only hinder her movement and she had to be in her best fighting condition if she was going to go up against the older girl.

                Annie smiled at the challenge and did the same. The two stood in their defensive stance. Mikasa in her rage struck first. Annie easily dodged the attack. The black hair girl stumbled slightly from the momentum of her attack. She turned around just in time to catch the fist that was heading in her direction.

                The one thing she learned from watching Eren's fight was to never get too close to Annie. Mikasa let go of the fist and took two steps back. She had to keep her distance from the blonde if she wanted to come out of this fight victorious. A dark scuffed up boot made contact on the scarf dawning girl's shin. The pain that shoot through her shin made her want to collapse, but Mikasa absolutely refused to allow that to happen. Instead she hopped back two steps to regain a safe distance.

                _Careless._ She thought to herself.

                Annie began to relentlessly attack Mikasa, punches and kicks always making contact. _Is this really all your talent has to offer._ The Russian was starting to become bored with this little fight. She was hardly breaking a sweat and Mikasa was practically allowing her to beat her up. The attacks she threw at the Oriental could have been easily dodged or blocked that even Armin could have done it. She had higher expectations from the child prodigy. At this rate she was going to come out triumphant without a true challenge. All the recruits here were nothing, her father had taught her well, perhaps too well. Nobody wanted to pair up with her and she was fine with this. If they couldn't present themselves as a worth fight then they were a waste of her time, just like this fight was becoming.

                _Breath in ,breath out._ Annie watched as the taller girl's chest rise and fall. _What is she playing at._ she thought to herself as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

_Inhale, exhale._ With that last breath all of Mikasa's thoughts left her mind. She wasn't going to grant permission to her emotions to dictate this battle. The shorter girl already made more hits than she should have. She was the better fighter between the two of them and she knew it. It was as if it was embedded in her DNA that she would always be the better warrior, ever since Eren woke up that side of her.

                A knee quickly approached the blonde. The Russian crossed her hands and caught the joint before it made its mark. She felt Mikasa's open palm push against her face, forcing her to turn in that direction. The knee that she was protecting herself against lowered into a low sweep kick. Annie was on the ground in a slight daze. She looked at the sky above her and wondered just how long had it been since anyone had knocked her down. Back when she trained with her father it was all too common of a position, but that didn't last long. She quickly learned how to avoid being tripped and to strike where it mattered.  A crooked smile tugged at her lips. _This is going to be fun._ She picks herself up from the ground and tries to attack straight on. Mikasa easily blocks the predictable move.

                A crowd began to form as the two best fighters in the 104th squad fought. The match of the century was happening right before their eyes. The vast majority of the crowd was willing to bet their dinner on the younger girl winning this fight. Yet there were some who knew how ruthless the older girl was when it came to fighting. Mikasa was graceful and deadly, while Annie was control and precise. The two soldiers fight was like a beautifully choreographed dance, but much deadlier. One would strike and the other either dodged or blocked. The fight had everyone mesmerized as two bodies flowed so effortlessly together, like the push and pull of a wave and everyone else was drowning in its' tide. Previously everyone had believed that Annie had the upper hand, now it was anyone's win.

                Annie's heart thumped against her chest from the thrill of having an equal in battle. A thin sheen of sweat began to cover her body. A rare, genuine smile appeared on her face from the challenge that Mikasa was providing her. She could already feel the bruises forming when the taller girl manage to get a hit in. Mikasa truly was a beast when it came to battle. This fight was bound to be fastened into her vault of favorite memories.

                Grey eyes noticed the smile on Annie's face and it made the blonde look less menacing. Mikasa stared as Annie returned to her strange fighting stance. The way the Russian had her arms too high for a normal fighting stance, it practically left her entire torso open for attack. Yet, Annie was still able to defend herself against most of Mikasa's advances. The stance was actually perfect for grappling moves which were always inescapable if caught. Her eyes never left the shorter girl anticipating the next move. In that time frame Mikasa studied Annie's lethal form. Grey eyes roamed over the small boots that the blonde wore to the long sleeved hoodie. How anyone could wear that thick material everyday with the sun shining baffled Mikasa, then again the same could be said about her scarf.

                Annie watched as Mikasa stood in the typical fighting stance. The taller girl was watching her every move, but her mind didn't seem to be in the fight at hand. In other words she was distracted and that was a big mistake. The Russian rushed to the Oriental in two quick strides and made a right hook.

                Mikasa slightly dazed realized the sudden quick movement, her body acted instinctually and blocked the punch, but she wasn't fast enough. Annie was behind her and ready to put her in a head lock. Her left arm rose close to her throat so Annie couldn't get a proper choke hold and her right grasping onto the forearm hidden underneath the grey sweater. Annie had her right hand pulling on her left wrist increasing the pressure on the hold.

                The recruits that betted on Mikasa winning the fight were going to be hungry that night. The tides had changed the moment the blonde got behind the taller girl. Mikasa's muscular frame pressed against Annie's lean body. For a second Annie enjoyed the feeling of such a strong and protective body so close to her. Blue eyes could see the sweat droplet slowly travel down and disappear into the red scarf. She could smell the military issue soap on the other's skin, but it had a much more pleasant scent. It had a hint of the generic smell, but mixed with something more floral. She could almost taste the salt of the other's sweat.

                Mikasa's heart thudded loudly against her chest that she was sure that Annie could hear it. The shorter girl was indeed lethal when it came to fighting. Even sparring with Reiner was a cake walk for her, but Annie was different. The blonde was fast and vicious when it came to kicks. The little facade she put on about being a weak little girl was horribly played. Everyone knew Annie would have the person flat on their back in a blink of an eye. Who would have thought that someone so small would have her gasping for air. She could feel the other girl's chest tightly against her back, but not too tightly. The forearm she held onto wasn't as soft and fleshy as some of the other recruits. There was definitely taught muscle underneath skin hidden behind the hoodie. The warmth that Annie radiated was warmer than what her scarf could provide her. The oriental was beginning to get a little too comfortable in the position she was in. For a moment in time she thought about the arms that were around her neck to be placed around her waist instead. Those strong arms that was capable of bringing down someone twice the size of its owner.

                Annie had proven to be her equal in battle that left Eren in the dust, indeed a better fighting partner. She wouldn't have to be so concerned when it came to the Russian. Mikasa knew Annie could hold her own unlike her brother. _Eren_ she thought to herself. That's what started this fight, if only he was stronger she wouldn't have to be the one to carry his burden. Her mind no lingered on thoughts of the blonde.

                Since Annie couldn't get a proper choke hold Mikasa had a slight advantage. What surprised her most was the fact that Annie could have easily had them both on the ground and immobilized her. If she had done that the match would have surely been the blonde's. Instead they were now in a battle of strength, something Mikasa excelled in. The taller girl leaned forward and with that momentum she flipped Annie. Once again the Russian was on her back looking up into the cloudless blue sky. The first time this happened it was amusing. The second time was simply an insult. Enough was enough in order to fight a beast you had to become one.

                Annie flipped back up and gave Mikasa a death glare that would have summoned the Grim Reaper himself. The other didn't even flinch at the look, on the other hand their audience all took an unconscious step back. As fast as she could Annie lunged at Mikasa who merely side stepped the attack. The two continued their little dance of block, dodge, attack and one would occasional slip up earning them a new bruise. Both soldiers were sore and battered, but neither was willing to give in to the other. It looked like the two could have battled for all of eternity and neither would yield.

                An instructor doing his routinely check to make sure that all the recruits were learning something from the hand to hand combat lesson noticed a small crowd of people forming a ring. He ran towards the crowd thinking it was a scuffle among trainees, but the sight before him left him speechless. The sight before him was two of the best fighters he has ever seen breathing harshly and glaring daggers at one another. Ackerman hardly ever broke a sweat in these training sessions or any session for that matter. While Leonhardt was rarely found in these hand to hand combat exercises, but when he did see her in action he was amazed at her skill. She took a different approach to the exercise, but it ultimately was more effective in her case. If he didn't have a responsibility to ensure that all recruits were safe he too would have been a gawker. The two looked like they were at a standstill. Annie was the first to take a step forward, Mikasa followed suit. The last of their remaining strength was place in their fist hoping it was enough to bring down the other.

                "What is going on here!?' the instructor shouted. It was too late both Mikasa and Annie fist made contact at the same time, a counter punch. The amount of force behind the punch would have easily knocked down anyone the size of Reiner, but the two stood there as if it was just a little uncomfortable. The instructor was hesitant to stand between the two girls, but it was his responsibility. Murder was evident in both grey and blue eyes, he swallowed back his fear.

                "Both of you out of the field and back in your barracks" He ordered. "And the rest of you back to your training!"

                The two continued their staring match with throbbing jaws in hand, as if the instructor had no authority. The only thing that mattered to the two recruits was someone had to go down.

                "I said move it! Otherwise the two of you can forget dinner, run laps and clean up after your fellow comrades. I could make sure that Instructor Shadis will give you a concussion of a head butt." The instructor thought threatening the two would work.

                His threats were falling on deaf ears. There seemed to be no verbal way to get the two to separate and no one who valued their life would even dare physically divided them for their fate would be worse than that of a titan. Reiner and Bertolt came into Annie's field of vision, while Eren and Armin blocked Mikasa's view. For a second longer the two stared right past them, boring holes through their bodies as if their gaze could penetrate the flesh. It wasn't long before the two recognize their familiar faces. Still with narrow eyes the two gave one final glare in the little gap between their friends and picked up their jackets.

                The instructor stood there watching as the two teens head back to their dorms. The intensity between those two would have scorched a farm land easily. He would have hated being a titan and having to face those two alone. Their glares alone would have been enough to defeat a 6 meter. It was then that it dawned on him that he should have separated the two not send them together in the same direction.

                "Ackerman, Leonhardt, why don't you forget the dorms and just run some laps. Since the two of you have so much energy."

                Mikasa scowled at Annie, she didn't need to run off her frustrations. What she needed was Annie to learn her lesson. The blonde scrunched up her nose and narrowed her eyes, she hated any form of cardio and running was the epitome of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I did the classic anime counter punch. Oh the cliches. Anyways this was actually suppose to be apart of part 1, but I got impatient and wanted to share it with you guys. Sorry, it's going to be another long wait for part 3, the scene that started this whole fic. I live off of comments and reviews. It motivates me seeing people enjoy the fics I attempt to write. You can find more random writing dabbles on my [ tumblr ](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/hermitsden) page.


End file.
